Drawing in Distress
by 8tentacledcat
Summary: Lee didn't consider the Marauders, Lily, or even her other dorm mates to be her friends, Geez, she didn't have many friends at all, she needed to go out more, instead of drawing all day. Yep, she'd just need to add that discovery to her journal- STUPID! That's partially the reason they didn't want to hang out with a geek like her! But, what made Sirius Black change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, in fact, I'm not even British.

First fanfic, really, I have nothing else to say...

Except for the fact that i don't own HP,

Nope.

Already did that.

Sorry, sometimes- _a lot_ of times- I get distracted, ADHD?

possibly.

though it brings me distress to say its more possible than me ever owing HP.

shoot we did that...

* * *

This of course;

The laughing and giggling up in their dorms, in their night dress, after curfew, a few cups of hot cocoa each, no doubt spiked with Firewhiskey by Mary, the gossip about anything and everything, the embarrassing stories and on-and-off games of truth or dare;

Was not at all what Lee had expected that night to be.

She, Ashley Bermuda, did not expect them at all, the girls shed spent 5 years of her life with at Hogwarts, the girls that slept in the same room as her, to name the entire night 'make fun of Ashley Bermuda'. Where pretty drunk girls hiccuped and giggled about a girl, that literally sat in the same room.

Was it fair to say that she had been a part of it though?

She even hated herself.

And she would never forget that night, much like how she would never forget any of her real friends (If you counted bits of parchment with drawings on them).

Sure she lived in that dorm with Alice Prewett, Mary Macdonald and Lily Evans, sure those girls had always giggled with eachother before bed about an inside joke of some sort, sure Lee was always lying in her four-poster bed eyeing everything that wasn't one of those girls, sure she pretended to be asleep to not hear those insufferable conversations she could never understand.

But she longed to be a part of them, so terribly.

And during those few, delicate and sought-out moments at night, when she was wide-awake when no-one else was, when she could think, cry, mumble to herself and laugh without anyone giving her weird side-ways glances or fake looks of sympathy and pity, she would sneak out the Gryffindore common room and down the moving stair cases to the 4th floor, behind a portrait of an old lady petting a peacock, where there was a deserted door handle the the right of the portrait's frame she found her room.

The room where she lived in before Hogwarts, when Dumbledore had- and still has- custody of her.

Hogwarts walls were her family.

She had Hogwarts. Dumbledore was a busy man, he couldnt be with her all the time, running a school wasn't easy, even with magic.

But Hogwarts was magic itself, really. And Hogwarts already had so many people, it could hold one more pubescent, ugly, glasses wearing, slightly plump teen, right?

Nope.

You know why?

Because everybody there that wasn't her was bleeding gorgeous.

What did she have?

A tendency to doodle in her book?

Speaking of which-

"Miss Bermuda, if you would be kind enough to pay attention in class, Id hate to have to result to giving you lower marks than Mr Pettigrew who cant stay awake enough to stop drooling onto his notes." Professor Mcgonagall snapped at Lee, also making fun of Pettigrew in the process.

'Ah, buy one get one free' Lee mused, shed love to be a professor just to abuse the power given. running a hand through her long, tangled, dirty blonde hair, she looked down at her notes to find her drawing of a vanity mirror with birds flying around it, a few twirling wands and an incantation she had no idea of what it might've meant written in sloppy sc.

After deciding to add multiple tattoos onto both the birds and the several bottles of perfume she had also drawn, she turned back to the Professor, currently rambling on about-

Was that a butterfly outside?

It had a pretty pattern on it.

Perhaps it would look nice as a tattoo, she folded her white blouse back to show her bare arm 'Ill need to change that.' she thought and quickly grasped her quill, dipped it into black ink and drew a butterfly.

She liked it, its patterned wings looked really pretty.

She wished she, herself, was pretty.

She sighed and dipped a different quill into red ink, to colour in the butterfly's wings.

She heard snickering, a cough? somebody cleared their throat.

Oops. A sneering Mcgonagall was looking down at her, while the rest of the class, even Pettigrew the bleeding fool, tried to contain their laughter.

"Erm..."

"Why, Miss Bermuda, do i constantly have to remind you to pay attention in class and take notes?! Must we result to detentions for this unacceptable behavior to stop?!" She sighed, exhaustively and held the bridge of her nose.

"But- I- Professor-I-" She spluttered while this time, the class didnt hesitate to laugh. 'Very Gyffindore' she thought and mentally scolded herself. Black and Potter tried to make her laugh behind the professor by pulling funny faces.

But this was _serious._

Sirius Black? Argh! He should stop making those funny faces!

Back at the task at hand...

ARGH! BLACK!

Okay, plan B, plan B...

Birth control?

Wait, no, getting off topic...

"But professor, i did take notes." Everybody laughed harder. Great. 'Now Ill get a detention for lying too.'

Mcgonagall shook her head before swooping down to take Lee's parchment off the desk and read, or simply stared at the drawings.

Everybody held their laughter to what the professor would taunt her for next- but it never came.

"Impressive. I must say, an uncommon way of keeping notes," Lee couldn't believe what she was hearing, 'there should be a but in here somewhere' she thought. The professor continued, oblivious to the confused and curious stares the rest of the Gryffindore and Ravenclaws gave her. "but should work non the less, maybe though," Lee mentally awarded herself her a pat on the back for that prediction. "I would love to keep you out of detention and reward you with a few house points if you could demonstrate the spell."

'PLAN C! PLAN D! BACK TO PLAN A IF WE CAN REACH THAT!' Her thoughts burned and broke down going unnoticed by anyone except her in her mind as she made her way to the front of the class.

She held her wand and pointed it at... well there was a desk, a cabinet, a cage with a big yellow lizard in it, a vanity mirror, a book shelf...

'VANITY MIRROR! SCORE!' Now, what else did she draw... there were birds... yes defiantly birds... but she couldn't transfigure a whole bloody mirror into a bird, could she? something smaller... perfume bottles, yes. Okay, now she had to twirl her wand... she remembered drawing four wands... four flicks! Now the bleeding incantation... okay, latin... bird would be... uccello? No! That was Italian... Avis! and perfume? unguento! no, no! That was a synonym... Oh dear... smell? Odor? Scent?

'YES!' her thoughts screamed. With four flicks of a wand she shouted, "ODOREAVIS!" And a few bottles of perfume turned into petite, yellow and orange canaries, they chirped and tried to take flight but crashed into other bottles of perfume.

'Clumsy.' Lee mused, before looking back at Mcgonagall, only to find her with proud look on her face 'Geez, is she almost smiling?' She turned to take her seat when she looked resembled a doe in headlights before getting hit by a car; the class was staring at her, confused and shocked at the same time.

Slacker extraordinaire, Ashley Bermuda, able to preform a transfiguration spell before even the great James Potter himself did it? What a sight indeed. That seemed to take quite a blow to his ego, poor boy.

Lee blushed, her face as red as Evan's hair, scurried off to her seat and looked purposely at her shoes.

"20 points to Gryffindor," Mcgonagall said. "Now, who else would like to demonstrate-"

But Lee ignored that. 'Great, now they probably think I'm a showoff...' She groaned into her desk and picked up her quill again, ready to doodle some more. Something she always said to herself-

There was a tap on her left shoulder, she cocked her head to the side to see Black grinning back at her and giving her a thumbs up. She turned away, confused.

Like she was saying: the one thing she always told herself was, when in doubt, denile, depression, or any other word that started with a 'D' just draw the mickey outta your quill.

And draw the mickey she did.

What?

She liked Disney.

* * *

A/N: I dont know where, why, how or when I found the time to think up the idea, let alone write it... erm... what do all the other authors say anyway?

well, reviews would be wildly appreciated, and follows and... erm... *whispers to somebody backstage* i dont know how to do this- this- 'please review' stuff.

Lets call it our pine-cone thing, yeah?

Well please Pine-cone and all.

I'm younger than most authors and its only my first fanfic.

xo- 8tentacledcat

PS. has anyone figured out that my pen name means octopus? I dunno. I like sharing that.

Again, ADHD.


	2. Drawing in Depression

**Woah, I read through the last chapter again, let me ask this:**

**Was I friggin drunk?**

**I would like to savoir this nice moment (lets be honest, ill ruin it in a little while) by thanks my first reviewers, areyousiriuslysirius and saroura92, anybody who's read the last chap and anyone who has followed it.**

**"Humble readers, I speak directly to you, I don't own Harry Potter."**

**But hey, ive got Lee right?**

**Anyway, new chappie; pinecone anyone?**

* * *

Statement: The next week was uneventful for Lee.

Fact: The last statement was all utterly sarcastic.

Question: Why did people hate her so much?

After transfiguration class, Lee was halfway through eating her usual lunch; it consisted entirely of desserts. The chocolate pudding, as usual was fantastic, as an appetizer though. And for Lee, eating amazingly delicious apple pie was like drinking alcohol, she wouldn't remember anything except it, [the pie]. It was a bit like when people snog eachother, and they say that nothing else mattered in the universe except [snogger #1]'s lips on her's and [snogger #2's lips on his.

Eating elf made apple pie was exactly like that.

Nothing separated her from her food, that's why she took the liberty of removing her Gryffindor robes, shoulder bag and pulling her slightly see-through blouse's sleeves.

So, while making out with her pie, a group of well known mischief making students that were completely silent sat around her, and she noticed that something must have been wrong, so she looked up to see Lily Evans _kiss _James _bleeding_ Potter's _cheek,_ leaving him with a smug ad dazed look.

Black gagged, Lupin rolled his eyes and Pettigrew was turned around in his seat facing the Hufflepuffs. Directly at Kate Dumsler, who in return was batting her eye lashes and making kissy faces.

Gross. Was Pettigrew seriously dating her? And was Dumsler seriously dating him?

The 2 respect points Dumsler had were just chucked outta the window.

Evans looked around at everybody's shocked faces at said, "I. LOST. A. BET. DO NOT. _EVER_. TALK ABOUT THIS. _AGAIN!" _Everybody seemed satisfied and/or scared of the threatening answer, therefore, returning to their lunches.

Suddenly, she felt empty... oh yes, she needed more pie!

"Pass me the apple pie, Black?"

"Get it yourself." He said not even turning to face her, what a delightful gentleman!

So Lee just stretched over to the pie, grabbed a piece, then-

"DEATH-EATER!" Black scremed/whispered from beside her loud enough for all the Gryffindors to hear, causing her to drop her pie in the process and look around the hall in frantic worry. "BERMUDA, YOU FILTHY DEATH-EATER!" Every bleeding Gryffindor gasped.

Bermuda?

BERMUDA?!

LEE WAS NOT A DEATH-EATER!

She followed everybody's line of gaze, down at her forearm, beneath her slightly see-through blouse, you could see the fuzzy outline of something black.

She gasped in horror. Everybody did, infact. Except she gasped because that wasn't a dark mark- is was her butterfly she drew on her arm earlier in transfiguration. Everybody else thought she was a bleeding death-eater.

Was Black _BLIND?_

"Its not- I swea-" Lee started trying to fold up her blouse.

"Save it for your master-" Potter sneered.

Lupin sat at their side with a disappointed mixed with disgust face.

"We don't want to see the horrid thing!" Black screeched.

"Its- not- I-" Waving her hands frantically, trying to explain it was all a misunderstanding.

"Dont you _dare _ever try to come into _our _dorms ever again!" Evans' face was as red as her hair and she had her fists formed in balls.

"Thats how she perfected the spell in transfiguration today- Dark magic no doubt!" Somebody far infront of her said.

Great, now Hufflepuff was in on it too.

Que the gasping.

Lights, camera, run out of the great hall, sobbing, before people start chucking food at you!

Lee didn't even bother going to the classes held after lunch, instead she stayed in her miracle place on the fourth floor.

It was big enough to room 2 people at once, with dark blue walls, a desk, a black king sized four-poster bed, a kitchenette, a bathroom with a bathtub, shower, toilet and sink, a closet with slightly some of her weekend wear and 1 Gryffindor robe, and a little bell that would request elf service was given a ring.

And Lee appreciated what Dumbledore and Hogwarts had shared with her- except some students.

But she had better things than humans- she had books and parchment and quills; no use crying over _people._

So she sniffed, wobbled over to her desk and fetched her two best friends and started to draw.

There was a lake, a big one, though it didn't resemble the school's black lake, on a hill. There was a dark meadow around it, the half moon hung in the sky. There were three giant beasts, heaving and howling, they weren't werewolves, they were snarling at an ugly duckling in the middle of the lake of pouring tears.

Lee woke up on her bed in the middle of dozens of tissues, parchments, quills and the bed sheets screwed around her lower body.

She hadnt seen people or the sun for 2 days- did nobody really care about her?

Not even a professor? Were they seriously disgusted at that lie Black told?

Not even a measly Death-Eater professor to look for her?

Not even ol' peeves to make fun of her.

Geez, if she suddenly died right now, shed look worse than moaning myrtle.

Poor Myrtle, she actually sympathized with the ghost a couple of times.

Well it didnt matter, today, she desperately needed food, so much food that it would be useless to try and list all of the confectioneries and fats, she needed to go down to the kitchens.

Except she didnt know where the kitchens were.

Sooo... she dressed and went down to the great hall for... was it dinner?

She had been in there so long she lost track of time on that fine... _Saturday_ evening?

HONESTLY! HAD PEOPLE NEVER SEEN A DEATHEATER!? Sure they usually came from Slytherin, sure everybody suspected them but never tried to confront them, sure nobody thought a fifth year had enough balls to get a strip of dark magic tattooed onto their arms...

OK? Sure... nobody probably ever did that...

BUT NEITHER HAD SHE!

Whispers immediately broke out around the hall, except at the Slytherin table. They didn't seem to care at all

Every bloody table (minus 1) were gossiping about her. Without Dumbledore there even the staff table seemed to look suspiciously secretive...

Lee kept her eyes to look at one empty spot on the Gryffindore table's bench... almost there...

"TRAITOR!" Evans bellowed at her.

Que the hurtful and mean things.

Que the sobbing.

Lights, camera, run outta the great hall clutching your face feeling sorry for your parents, they must've been some poor, disappointed people.

But oh, thats right, Lee didn't have Parents.

When in depression, Draw the mickey outta something, oh, and eat the mickey outta all the food you can get, that helps too.

* * *

Well... Pine-cone?

Because... I love each and everyone of you pine-coners out there.

Sorry for the short chapter, Ill try to get it up to 3000 words for the next chapter, the reason behind making this short is probably because there was supposed to be something important to happen though i didnt want it to be in this one.

I'd like to officially say that this story has taken a turn into the dark side. We have cookies of course, because this dark side is made for all you depressed people who need desserts.

Thought Id go all deep and emotional, huh?

I have a major cheese-cake craving right now, argh!

xo-8tentacledcat.


	3. Drawing in Deviation

**Hullo! New chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Honestly, I feel like we shouldn't even say it anymore.**

**I mean, why would JK Rowling come down here to write fanfic? It would be called authorfic, anyway.**

**But wait, would it be fiction, because it really was her world and what she wrote would be canon and-**

**ADHD, what can you do, huh?**

**But about that authorfic stuff,**

**am I right or am I right?**

* * *

Raise your hand if you're:

Soaking wet and/or have dozens of important pieces parchment soggy and wet and/or your ink is running out your shoulder bag.

You:

1) You probably have somebody to murder.

2) Your probably in front of the whole school, being embarrassed and being laughed at.

3) Quit trying to get off those horrid ink stains off your sweater, its the least of your worries.

4) This is your biggest worry: you are Ashley William Bermuda.

Lee was in bed, like the previous 3 days, she was snoring, also like the previous three days and in her lonely room, where her eyes were red and puffy, again like the previous three days, where she had nothing except a soft hooting and sound of glass being pecked could be heard from outside her window to accompany her.

Nice, soft hooting.

That seemed to get gradually louder within every passing minute.

Then she heard a faint, 'chip'.

"SHOOT!" Lee sprang up from bed to examine her window of any chipped or broken features. Alas, after panicking; indeed there was a giant crack that was hard to miss; and complaining about how she didn't have the kind of money to pay for it, she remembered that she was a wizard.

And that she had a really annoying owl outside her window that wouldn't bleeding shut up!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" She glared at the owl who looked down frightfully down at her, she snatched the letter away from it's claws and shut the window in its face, before hearing another 'CRACK' come from the window and sighing.

Consecration was a key task in reading. Then again, so was keeping your eyes open. Lee sat with her letter from Professor Mcgonagall in her hand while trying but failing to sit up on her bed.

She was as good as hung over.

"_Dear Miss Bermuda,_

_Blah blah... Missing classes... blah blah... detention... blah blah... 8 am at breakfast... blah-" _

Hold up!

Blah?

Breakfast!? At _8_ am!?

SHEETS OF PAPER, IT WAS _7:35!_

_ 'Mind over matter and you can do anything.' _Lee chanted in her head as she ran as fast as she could through the castle down to the great hall, in her blouse, Gryffindor robes flying behind her, her shoulder bag bouncing up and down her bag, her no-ink-needed quill behind one ear and her wand behind the other and grey trousers, skirts made her sick.

Lets not bring up the hair.

While her legs threatened to give up, her mind willed her to go on and chant over and over again, 'Mind over matter.' Eventually blocking out the pain her muscles sent her brain.

While ignoring the wary and weird looks people were giving her.

Finally, she was in front of the Great Hall's oak doors, about to step in with a smile on her face when,

"Look who showed up." Mary McDonald sneered at her from her place at the Gryffindor table. Quite a few heads snapped back to look at her, few not recognizing her, other with smirks and sneers on their faces and Alice and Remus with hurt ones, while Black and Evans didn't even look her way, ignoring her.

Lee's smile faltered completely when all the events of those previous encounters with her fellow class mates came crashing down on her.

Quite literally.

She was drenched in water.

She looked up just in time to see the giant bucket dropping to the floor and she quickly shrieked and took a step further out the Great Hall, in oerder for the giant bucket not to turn her into a giant pancake.

Guess who whaled with laughter!

Everybody!

How lovely.

Arggh! Now her socks were squishy.

Her eyes searched the room for the person she was about to murder, when her eyes locked with Black's, he strode over and stood behind her.

Lee turned around, her back to the great hall.

Tears threatened to falls from her eyes, she could already feel her nose getting red and blotchy, she was so hurt it didn't matter if she was still holding a glaring contest with Black, or that Mcgonagall had given both of them detentions, her for missing classes and him for his prank and dried her off, not bothering to do so to the floors as well.

His prank that she felt so hurt from.

Mcgonagall was occupied with Filch screaming about the wet floor, Dumbledore wasn't even there to save her, people had stopped laughing at her and had gotten back at

That's why Nobody noticed when she unbuttoned her blouse's sleeve, that wouldn't budge yesterday, rolled her the sleeve of her blouse and robe away, to show that same butterfly tattoo that she did not bother to wash away, she took her now dry quill out from behind her ear and wrote one more thing on her arm,

'What have I ever done to you?'

She ignored the gaping looks he gave her, and not bothering to answer him when he kept frantically shouting her name.

Instead she ran out the great hall and out the castle.

It was about time to visit the giant squid, no?

Lee couldn't quite find any more damns to give about Black.

'And Black can't find me because he has classes to go to, and quite frankly, standards', Lee thought.

Lee, after contentiously trying to calm herself down and stiffle her sobs, decided that it would be better to just spare herself the judgement of passerby's of the Lake and castle corridors by hiding somewhere.

After a heated debate in her mind about going into the Forbidden Forest to just hide in there until an Ethercoil could come swooping out from the sky, grab her with her claws and fly her off to her nest to use Lee as food for it's babies.

Lunch rolled by eventually and Lee was under a tree, behind the Quidittch stands, taking a well deserved nap, after doodling Quidditch players in the distant pitch when she felt something hit her head.

"OMPH!"

A small, golden sphere with shiny, silver beating wings was fluttering near her head and repeatedly smacking the back of her head.

"Ow, ow, OW!" The pain seized when she grabbed the snitch and locked her hands over it. "Aha!" She quickly stuffed it in her bag and closed it, for it not to escape.

She then got off the grass she was lying on, grabbed her drawing supplies and marched over to the Quidittch pitch, ranting incoherent sentences under her breath.

"Aren't you a Gryffindor?"

Lee jumped, startled by the musing of Quidditch player #7, he had dark, buzzed hair, tan skin and hazel eyes, leaning on his broom,to her right.

"Yes?" She answered warily.

"Are you copying down our tactics?"

"What? NO!" She said offended.

"Then what've you got there?" He snatched the drawing Lee was working on and stared at it wide eyed.

"Woah."

"I'll take that back, thank you." Lee glared at him and grabbed it away from him.

"That's amazing! Did you draw this?" He beamed.

Lee blushed and smiled back,bashfully, "Yah..."

"Only missing one thing though," He pointed at himself "where am I?!" He put on a cheeky grin.

"I was just about to draw you-"

"Oh, I get it, best for last!" He joked.

"I haven't drawn any of the players yet."

Lee laughed. It felt strange to those 3 days of doing nothing but pitying herself, and soon they laughed and joked around together about silly little things not worth mentioning although when did, sprout up very colorful topics:

"Hufflepuff prude." She teased.

"Gryffindor pervert."

And realization dawned on her that they didn't even know eachother's names.

"So if you're a Quidittch player, how come I still don't know your name?" Lee asked him.

"I'm new on the team, they," He gestured to the people flying around the pitch on their brooms playing tag. "Call me Rookie- though my real name's Louis Duelist. 6th year Hufflepuff. I guess they're having so much fun they forgot that they're supposed to be training me. And that I'm supposed to be out looking for the snitch, haven't seen it, have you?"

"Ashley Bermuda, though my non-existent friends call me Lee. 5th year Gryffindor. And no," She bit her lip, lying smoothly, "I haven't got a clue to where the little bugger might've gone."

They shook hands.

"So, Lee, I take it your not a Death-eater?" He half joked.

Lee's face instantly darkened and she dropped Louis' hand. "Do you honestly believe Black and that big mouth of his! Argh! Even first years are wary of me now!"

"Sorry, Lee, rumors travel fast around these parts." He said in a mock southern accent and threw an invisible cowboy hat into the air.

They went back to laughing and joking around.

"Sensitive Hufflepuffs." He mock glared at her.

"Loud Gryffindors."

"Shouldn't practice be over by now?" Lee mused.

"Holey Honey Badger!" Louis shot up, grabbed his broom.

"Well, aren't we devious?"

"Sorry, Lee, I've detention with Sprout in a few, see you later!" He grinned apologetically and waved at her, making his way back to the castle.

She waved back at his retreating form and started gathering her things when she looked at the castle, dinner would've finished by now and there wouldn't be anymore classes for the day, she stared at her Quidditch pitch drawing, crumpled it into a ball and threw it as far as she could.

Which was only a mere few feet away.

"I'm such a loser, no surprise Black hates me." She sighed, ran her hand through her messy, blonde hair and suddenly out of nowhere, she heard a gasp and something hit the back of her head,

"Geez- who... did that?" She turned around, but there was nobody there, choosing to ignore the crumpled parchment on the floor, she turned back around to walk when she heard a swooshing sound.

She turned around again, but this time, the parchment was gone.

She blinked twice. "Am I high?" She turned around quickly and ran out the Quidittch pitch, not bothering to take note of the sniggering...

She winced and slowed down her pace, she hated exercise, that's why she called herself Lazy Lee.

It was catchy, an alliteration and only spelled with 5 letters.

Hands clasped around her knees, trying to catch her breath, Pettigrew bumped into her.

"Sorry- have you seen Padfoot?" He said. Did he not hate her for being a 'death eater'? Or was it just because he didn't bother paying attention to who got bullied?

"Who?" Lee wheezed.

"Sirius. Sirius Black." He said as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

"Nope, wouldn't wanna anyway."

"Thats weird, the map says-" But he trailed off when something in the distance caught her eye.

"Who-" Lee began to ask and turn around to face the other way, but was left gaping when Pettigrew clasped his hands on her shoulders, spun her into the other direction and said,

"Eh- I think I hear Evans calling you- from the distance- Er- maybe she wants to talk about girl stuff- and er... Bye!" He ran off.

"Weird boy." Then Lee laughed, "Who am I to judge?"

But then again, maybe she would judge, and be naughty and deviant.

But she didn't like doing work. And pulling pranks meant work. Maybe she could be deviant from a distance.

Like for now, she could be naughty by just drawing a troll eating Mary Mcdonald.

Very Deviant.

* * *

**As always, pine-coning is most appreciated, loves.**

**xo-8tentacledcat **


	4. Drawing in Detest

**Okay, so I haven't added a new chapter in a while, of course, I have multiple excuses.**

**Oh, no, you won't hear them though,**

**I'm saving them for school.**

* * *

Lee, was _not _amused.

She had been owled 2 more letters from her Head of House demanding that she come to classes.

Lee didn't give a damn about classes and grades, really. There was nobody to scold her when she got a low mark on an exam, or nobody to give her one of those thumbs up and prideful grins.

But there was Mcgonagall. And Dumbledore. And her friends.

Oh, wait, she didn't freaking have any.

_Thank you, Black._

That was sarcasm. And a whole lot of it.

Lee wasn't looking forward to the next lesson she had, quite frankly she did _not_ look forward to _any_ lessons she had. Especially DADA.

So that was why, dear children, Lee was mumbling advanced curses under her breath and fingering her wand while stomping down the flight of stairs, she had been forced to go back to attending classes.

Oh, also, Black and his boyfriend Pettigrew were there.

Why they took Care Of Magical Creatures? She'll never know.

Lee groaned, she was first in the class and she sat in an awkward silence infront of desk while Professor Widdi, a short, plump man with long ears and a bald head sat surveying her.

Also he seemed to dislike Lee, hence, the sneering. The feeling was quite mutual.

"You haven't been attending my classes for quite a while." He said.

Lee shrugged, "Don't make yourself seem special, I haven't been attending any of my classes lately."

Widdi's face was now the same color as Evans' hair. He pointed a finger at her but just as he opened his mouth a group of students piled into the room, joking around and laughing with each other.

They came to a sudden halt when they noticed Lee.

"Careful, she might just Crucio you." Smirked Pettigrew.

Lee stood, felt into her pocket, pulled her wand out and pointed it at pettigrew. Everybody there just laughed, including Widdi.

"Going to kill me with a quill?" He wheezed in between breaths.

Lee confusingly looked down at her hands to find not her wand, but her quill.

They laughed harder.

"HEY! Wormtail, you wouldn't guess the size of the pair of-" Black came staggering over to Pettigrew and waving at him whim he stopped in mid sentence when he saw Lee.

By then everybody had stopped laughing and had held their breaths to hear some all time funny joke about Lee told by Black.

Instead,

"Oh, Merlin, I am _so SORRY!" _He rushed over to Lee leaving a shocked audience behind. "TRULY_ AND _HONESTLY_ SORRY!" _He reached for her hand, only for her to pull it out of his reach.

No, Merlin, she wasn't going to cry, not now.

"Settle down students, except Miss Bermuda, come to the front of the class to receive your detention slip-"

"BUT-" Lee started.

"No 'buts'! I don't care! Saturday night with me, you'll be cleaning the fruggers' sheds." He took a deep breath. "Now, class, turn to page 104 of your text book..."

After stalking to the front of the class and receiving her detention slip, she went back to her seat to find Black sitting in the chair next to her's watching her worriedly. She grunted and slumped back into her chair, open her textbook to some random page and started drawing a man, that closely resembled Professor Widdi, hanging himself.

"That's really good." Whispered Black.

Lee sighed, "Ok, small talk aside, lets get to the point; do you want something from me Black?"

"I want to apologise for-" Black started.

"Ruining the little reputation I had?" She whispered angrily.

"Right, listen, I-"

"Do you even know my name?" Lee quirked an eyebrow.

"Ashley Be-"

"Wrong. All my non-existent friends know that I hate the name Ashley, so I go by Lee."

"Ok, Lee, can you forgive me?" He begged. Aww, when he did the puppy eye thing he looked so cute.

Lee wasn't giving in, though. There had to be some reason he wanted her to forgive him, for his benefit. "Why do you care whether I forgive you or not?"

"Because accusing somebody of being a Death-Eater is never-"

"Whats in it for you, if I forgive you?"

"BERMUDA! BLACK! DETENTIONS!" Widdi Bellowed.

Lee and Sirius ducked their heads under their desk simultaneously and continued their rudely interrupted discussion in cautious whispers,

"Nothing, I swear!" Black whispered defensively.

"On your mother's grave?" Lee asked skeptically.

He rolled his eyes. "I honestly wish my mother would die, but yes, there is nothing in it for me..." He raised his eyebrows, "And really, I should make _you_ swear on _your_ mother's grave not to use _me, _you know because I'm devilishly handsome and smart and-"

"I don't have a mother." Her whisper was barely audible and she refused to look at anything except her shoes.

They needed some cleaning...

"Hey," He tilted her chin up, she flinched.

_ flinched._ What a Gryffindor! She needed to get over her petty past.

"Listen," He scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't mean-"

"BLACK AND BERMUDA SEPARATE YOURSELVES FROM EACH OTHER NOW! IN FACT, YOU'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TOGETHER IN DETENTION FOR THE NEXT MONTH!"

Classic Widdi.

The class erupted into laughter, while Lee blushed madly, she didn't have time to look at the reaction on Sirius' face before he hit the top of the table -earning another round of laughter- and stumbling to an empty seat in the far corner of the classroom.

She slumped back into her chair, groaned and put her head in her hands.

When class had ended, Sirius was whisked away by Peter to the front of the class so he could receive the details for his detention and leave.

Lee was still at her desk, over the ruckus the students were making to get out of class, he could hear her humming and see her doodling something on her finger.

He shoved Wormtail out of his way, ("HEY?!") and rushed over to her desk,

"Listen- again- I am still _really_ sorry, so is it okay if we be friends or-"

"What?"

"Ill repeat it over and over again, accusing someone of being a _death eater-_"

"No, I mean, you want to be friends?" Why was she freaking blushing!?

"Of course, I mean, you'll have to forgive me first-"

"I forgive you." She said really quickly.

"Really?" His midnight-blue eyes were dancing with mirth. Aww, the dark eyes really complimented his black, shiny, longish hair, if only she could stroke it...

"Yes." She breathed.

"Great." He grinned, but his smile faltered a little when he noticed how nervous Lee looked. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, just, won't people think you're weird if you'd be seen with me?"

"Nah- I don't care about those tossers anyway- we'll still be friends."

"Promise." She demanded.

"Cross my heart." He grabbed the parchment Lee was drawing on and drew a wonky heart with a little 'x' in the middle.

"Well aren't you darling?" she said sarcastically.

"That's what I do," He shrugged. "I'm awesome like that."

"I know, you're just _sooo_ perfect we all detest you for it." She mock fanned her face.

He pretended to pose and then said while pouting his lips, "Of cooourrsse darling!"

Lee was _very _amused.

* * *

**Okay, so I finished this...**

** Took me longer than I thought it would.**

** AND, I JUST FRIGGIN NOTICED THAT THEIR SHIP NAME IS SIRIUSLEE, LIKE, SERIOUSLY? **

** IKR?!**

** Anyway, I love pine-cones. **

** AND (wow I say that a lot) I would also like to inform 'areyousiriuslysirius' that she should reply to my texts, otherwise I might just combust because of the lack of Harry Potter talk. **

** xo- 8tentacedcat**


	5. Drawing in Delusion

**Sorry I haven't really updated... like at all..**

**So, yeah, maybe school is the reason..?**

**Nah, it's just this thing I have a love/hate relationship with;**

**Procrastination.**

* * *

So, Lee had a friend. Sirius Black. The school playboy, heartthrob and prankster. Lee knew that he probably had quite a few other names and titles, that might be along the lines of 'Best Snog' and/or 'Best Shag'. Or he might be called the hottest guy at Hogwarts. Lee knew all too well, that in fact, he was, certainly, the most handsome bloke that has set foot in Hogwarts. Some people (girls) would go as far as saying the most handsome male in Britain. Or the world.

Those people (girls) were part of his fan club. They devoted their whole Hogwarts career to following Black around, sending him flattering notes and gifts and swooning in his presence.

Lee was also, a little ashamed to say, that she harbored the tiniest crush on the bloke.

Lee was a Sirius Black fangirl.

But every hetrosexual girl had an inner Sirius Black fangirl in them.

Even Lily, probably, was bound to notice, sooner or later, that he was a gift sent from heaven above.

Lee was not at all crazy about him, it was only the tiniest crush-no- fascination of his sheer personality (mean, reckless,arrogant) and beauty (asdfghhkkl).

So yes, she harbored a little crush on him. Since 2nd year.

Her musings ended however, when somebody pushed her shoulder, hard. She fell onto the floor, and her bag, along with it's books, went flying everywhere.

It was probably one of the other people that had just came out of Widdi's class with her, shocked that Sirius Black had apologized and that now they were friends. Well, Ha Ha Sirius Black fangirls, suck on that! She was friends with him. All they could ever be was a toy to him; another shag; he probably changed girlfriends more often than he changed his underwear.

Lee looked up to see Black, in all his glory, with his hand outstretched for her, with a sorry smile on his face, "Sorry, Lee." He apologized, she loved the way he said her name, and pulled Lee up. "That's Olivia, my ex; doesn't take too kindly to pretty girls she sees me with." And he readjusted his shoulder bag's strap and strolled ahead of her.

Lee froze. _Literally. _Classes be damned, right now, she couldn't breathe. Or move at all. in fact the only thing that seemed to be actually moving was her heart; beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. Her brain replayed the last scene over and over gain but it made no sense:

Sirius Black. Had called Lee, a _pretty girl._

Next, she had History of Magic with Professor Binns, the boring old ghost. There was plenty of time in there to freeze and think about Sirius Black's... _compliment?_ So she headed there, all the while, twirling her dirty blonde hair around her quill, and distracting herself from thinking about... _you know what. _Procrastination? maybe. So she hummed the tune of a song she was very fond of, but still did not know what it was called and tapped the strap of her shoulder bag with her left hand instead of thinking about..._that._

Lee entered Binns' classroom about 5 minutes late, Binns didn't seem to notice because he was dragging on about some type of artist in the middle ages-

Wait. Could it be? Lee knew who Binns was talking about. Lee _actually _knew who Binns was talking about.

Quasward Eli-Oath, was of the most influential artists and inventors of all time, responsible for some of the wizarding world's most frequently used day-to-day items and master-peice paintings. How could she _not _know the bloke, he was her _idol._

So, she hurried into a seat at the back of the class beside some dark-haired fool who was obviously bored and was resting his head on the table, his face out of view.

Lee couldn't believe the nerve on that guy, how could he be sleeping when they had a lesson about _the _Quasward Eli-Oath?!

She eagerly listened to Binns talk about Eli-oath's childhood and about how his mother was deathly ill and died-

Her hand shot right up. Binns seemed surprised and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Bermuda." Binns looked a little shocked once he heard her surname and his eyebrows went flying up, but he gestured for her to continue. "His mother's sickness was what inspired him to paint one of his most recents pieces, 'Clouder', he found a man who harnessed the same disease as his mother did and asked the man if he could paint a portrait of him, it's now found in the National Dorrando's Magical Arts Museum." She said in one breath.

Now, Binns looked like he didn't have eyebrows at all, but his expression quickly changed and he looked ecstatic that someone had finally known something about History.

That was nothing compared to the faces of the rest of the class.

Peter Pettigrew had a confused look on his face, Lily looked dumfounded, Eliza Sirens looked shocked, Potter looked disgusted, and-

Black. She sat next to Black. Who's jaw was sweeping the floor. Sirius Black-

_'Do not think about what he said, I refuse to believe him...'_ She scolded herself.

Lee was going to agree to something, always answer to questions nobody expected her to know the answers to- it was just so much fun surveying their astounded faces.

"20 points to Gryffindor!"

Now, she needed her Herbology textbooks for her next lesson-

_They were in her dorm._

Well...

Nope, this wasn't _just _awkward; it was way beyond that point.

It was a couple of lessons and a lunch after Sirius had _volunteered, _emphasis on volunteer, to be _her _friend. But did he tell everybody else that he was wrong?

Lee was about to find out, when she opened the door to her dorm and leaned onto the doorframe.

Lily was staring at Lee from her crisply made bed, Alice was avoiding eye contact and stiffly brushing her hair at the end of her bed and Mary didn't seem concerned with anything, she gave Lee an indifferent look and walked into the bathroom.

Judging by the way they hadn't thrown her out of the dorm, she'd say that Sirius had finally gotten through the _exhausting_ task of telling everyone about his false accusations._ Geez, great friends she had, huh?_

sarcasm was Lee's 4th language.

Word of advice, don't ask about the other 2, she'd probably crawl into a deep, dark pit of nothingness and die. Fun, right?

Lee cleared her throat and awkwardly pointed to her four-poster bed, "I'm here for my journals and textbooks, they're under my bed."

Lily nodded and Alice attempted to smile.

Lee walked over to her bed, kneeled down and patted the floor under it in search for her moleskine journals she kept for ever since she could remember. This year, she had bought a purple one because the clerk at the store said that it complimented her eyes... Don't ask.

She dug it out of the masses of trash, old textbooks, loose and crumpled parchment, dried out ink bottles, dirty clothes and some other some she couldn't remember buying.

She also found a box of color pastels, a cute-cherry pink shoulder bag, and an old novel she hadn't finished reading. And finally, she fished out her Herbology textbook from under her pillow.

Lee gathered her stuff, exchanged her books into the pink shoulder bag, stuffed the other one under her bed, stood up and surveyed her roommates (minus Mary) while they looked back at her. Finally, Lily said something,

"So... You're not a death eater..." Lily bit her lip and cringed. Lee couldn't believe her, usually Lily was more tactful.

"Sirius told us-" Alice added.

"No, Remus told us after Sirius told him- Oh, he feels so sorry, Remus I mean. I mean, so does Sirius, most of all actually!-"

"And so do we-" Alice stood up and walked over to Lily and pulled her off her bed.

"Terribly sorry, Ashley!" Lily said. They both did sound genuinely sorry.

Lee cringed at the sound of her full name and was about to correct her, but of course; Lee, being the horribly socially awkward person she was, avoided any means of eyes contact and nodded.

"'K... See ya." Lee said and walked out of the dorms.

Going down the staircase and into the Gryffindor common room, Lee received quite a few looks, whether it be dirty ones, confused ones, curious ones or other, she just inwardly groaned and headed for the portrait opening, choosing to ignore all the stupid stares people gave her.

She kept walking and eventually rounded a corner and took a secret passage that lead to 2nd floor, without the burden of those exhausting steps.

How on Earth could they, in the first place believe that Lee was a Death Eater? She barely knew anything about Voldemort, (horrible name by the way, he must've been ridiculed a lot as a kid if that was his real name) knew next to nothing about the dark arts, and was by no means, friendly with the Slytherins; she couldn't name 3 people for bullcrap.

She flipped through her purple journal and wrote down:

_They are delusional, the whole lot of them._

_Especially Sirius Black._

_Speaking of the devil._

_Note: Is the devil smart enough to find a secret passage...?_

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I don't think I should be happy about that...**

**But whatever. Sorry there is a lack of Lee's funny little snippets that she gets when she's supposed to be focusing on something and her attention span fails her...**

**Psshhh... That's totally ****_not _****me...**

**But in all seriousness, I'd like yo thank my readers, reviewers, followers and not my little sister who is currently, ****_the most freaking annoying person ever!_**

**_I hate kids._**


End file.
